my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Summers
Real Name: Alexander "Alex" Summers *'Current Alias:' Havok *'Aliases:' Magistrate Summers, Goblin Prince, Alex Blanding, Tron *'Editorial Names:' Mutant X *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (paternal distant ancestor) **Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) **Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) **Christopher Summers (father, deceased) **Katherine Summers (mother, deceased) **Andrew Blanding (adoptive father) **Joanna Blanding (adoptive mother) **Scott Summers (brother) **Gabriel Summers (brother, deceased) **Ahmet Abdol ("brother" via X-Gene transfer) **Haley Blanding (adoptive sister) **Todd Blanding (adoptive brother, deceased) **Lorna Dane (ex-fiancee) **Nathan Summers (nephew) **Adam Neramani (nephew, alleged half-brother) **Aliya Dayspring (alternate reality niece, deceased) **Hope Summers (niece, deceased) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality niece) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality niece, deceased) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality nephew) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (nephew's clone, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (great-nephew, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive great-niece) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member); formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Avengers Unity Division (founding member and leader), Starjammers, X-Factor Investigations, Six (leader), Brotherhood (founder and leader), X-Factor, Dark Descendants, Genoshan Magistrates, Defenders for a Day *'Base of Operations:' New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; X-Factor Investigations Headquarters; Starjammer; X-Factor Headquarters, Washington D.C., Maryland; Genosha; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Rio Diablo, New Mexico; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Alexandria, Virginia *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer, private investigator; formerly graduate student in geophysics, space pirate *'Education:' Master's degree in geophysics, some doctoral research completed *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Honolulu, Hawaii Powers and Abilities Havok is an Alpha-Level mutant with the following abilities: Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Havok's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok's body about 16.5 hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment, such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large star and use its energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and defeated his brother Vulcan. He was also able to overpower Magneto using volcanic energy, blasting the Hulk unconscious, and Sauron admitted that he was potentially stronger than his brother Cyclops. *''Energy Absorption:'' Havok not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has shown that he can willingly absorb, store, and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. He showcased this aspect once when he was thorwn into a star; he drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of besting Vulcan and again when he had been cut-off from any kind of power source during his stint as a prisoner on Z'nox where he absorbed trace amounts of energy from what little light contact he had whenever the food hatch would open. *''Plasma Emanation:'' Havok has the ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being, and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *''Flight:'' Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity, he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion through his powers. Heat Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Conversion Category:Energy Absorption Category:Plasma Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Heat Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity